


Her Letter

by YukibutSneaky



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Letters, Love, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukibutSneaky/pseuds/YukibutSneaky
Summary: (( irl author’s note: Yuriday! 百合の日 ))
Relationships: Yuki Kurosawa and Mari Grunner





	Her Letter

If you’re reading this, the precinct needs me for something, I’ll be back home before the day ends. I thought  
writing this was easier than talking about it on the bed with you at night… I hope you read it.

  
I still remembered that one man that tried to rob you when you were heading home, and I stopped him. The first  
time I tried not to pull the trigger. I still remembered what he had said to you.

> **_Hey, that purse of yours, give me!_ **

You were different. You dropped the purse. I don’t know what made you did it. Any other girl would’ve ran and  
yelled for help, and probably get grabbed at some point, but, I didn’t hesitate to insert myself in. All of that was on  
my head was your safety, and the threat. I still remembered the alleyway. 23Th Mareway and Galleway. Not far  
from that pawn shop. But, as soon as the cops respond, he tried to flee, I shot him, in his knee. I didn’t let the  
officers talk to me, or you. I grabbed your wrists and we walked away quickly. Not looking back. After we stopped  
somewhere, I saw something different in you, you were a different girl. My friend from Detective division walked  
up to us, I just wanted to get rid of her, and be around you, after so long.

  
After so long since we met during High School.

  
Hey, don’t you remember the first time we met in kindergarten?  
You were so embarrassed when I talked about your hair. And also that one time when we were by the sandbox, it  
was still in the back of my mind. Back then, I only had a tasteless, long, black hair. So every time I saw other  
people’s hair back then, I was a bit impressed.

  
But then not long after, after a while we were together, we drifted away in middle school, I was trying to look  
for you, your name in the class, asked other students, but you were just, not there. I didn’t think much of it at the  
time, but I wanted to find you, I didn’t know where to start, but you had to be close by, six years passed, and I  
didn’t think I’d see a familiar name on the same class as mine.

  
I looked for it, and there you were. Your name stood out to me, it was easy to tell by simply glancing at it. I  
didn’t think much of it… We became close friends pretty quickly. I wanted to do more. Two years later, a shootout  
happened right at our school. I tried looking for you and I lost you, again, for sure, I thought you didn’t survive the  
shooting. The thought haunted me for good. I didn't have much prove to believe otherwise, I became depressed.

That night, at your house. After finding you again.

My head was still fuzzy, but I knew something changed in you, I wanted to help you, I saw it in your eyes,  
you lost a part of yourself. I could tell that.. I liked everything about you, knowing that you were a former Marine, I  
wanted to make you feel better. I didn’t know what to do, but I tried what any normal person would try Love, love,  
and another layer of passion. I moved you in with me, and my pathetic, house that looks clean but doesn’t have  
no one who gives a fuck about me. I never bothered cooking a proper meal ever since I moved out, ever since  
you came in, I started trying again, I wanted you to have that right, of eating something good. Without even  
having to spend four digits on an expensive diner. I wanted you to feel at home with someone sitting next to you  
every now and then. I wanted you to feel all the good. And forget the bad.

  
The following weeks, your little episodes didn’t scare me, as you thought, it worried me, every time it  
happened, I would hug you, I wouldn’t let go. Because I didn’t want you to go anymore. It happened a lot, but this  
time, we’re staying beside each other, because I said so. Ever since that day, I am happy you smile every now  
and then, you made me felt as though I have done something that mattered.

  
So, Mari Grunner, my partner, my lover, my soulmate.  
I know you probably have already heard this for more than a thousand times, but I feel better in saying it to  
you. I love you, I love everything about you. I love how you’d always be next to me, posing as my secretary in the  
police headquarters. I loved how you look liked when you are asleep, that gentle, caring, tender side of you that I  
know and love. I don’t know if I can accept losing you. I don’t know where I would be had if I didn’t find you. If you  
go missing again, I will cross the entire earth to find you again. I will do everything to know that you’ll be in bed  
sleeping beside me still the next morning. I will try my best to work for our future.

For the first time in my life, I pray that I never leave your side again.

  
Your soulmate, Yuki Kurosawa.

Let’s have some fun when I’m back from work, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> (( irl author’s note: Yuriday! 百合の日 ))


End file.
